Luke Ramirez
Summary : Polite, loyal, unflappable, and tenacious, Luke Ramirez is an ex-special forces combat medic currently working as the sole member of Sustan PD's Special Task-Force. As such, he is responsible for dealing with superpowered individuals seeking to harm civilians or city property, as well as investigating crimes that go above and beyond the normal purview of police work. Luke has a strong moral compass which often comes into conflict with his sense of duty and need to uphold the law against well-meaning supers who break it. Although trained as a soldier and authorized to use deadly force by the City of Sustan, Luke never seeks to kill the super criminals he fights in keeping with his perceived role as a police officer. Any criminal is to be arrested and given proper justice within the purview of the law. Origins : Luke was born to a white American mother and a second generation Argenine-American father in South Sustan City. His parents ran a successful restaurant allowing for their family to live in good financial graces, but at the expense of Luke growing up largely as a latchkey kid. In his youth, Luke read a lot comics, learned Spanish and Portugese from his grandparents and did well in school. Throughout high school, Luke was inspired by the superhero Justice and his adamant persuit of helping others. When he graduated, Luke decided to join the armed forces out of patriotic duty. : During his time in the military, Luke quickly rose through the ranks and eventually joined the Special Forces. After a while, Luke was invited to be a part of a research team involved in "Project Leukocyte;" an attempt to create modified super soldiers. The team was eventually able to create a serum and when Luke was injected with it his body was able to heal injuries much faster than normal humans. However, the serum was incomplete and did not gift luke with the desired heightened senses and strength. The project was deemed a failure and shut down, and Luke was discharged from the military. : After being discharged, Luke came back to Sustan, his home town, and joined the Police Department in an effort to create a new life for himself and do some good with his new found powers. He attempted to keep his healing powers under wraps, and avoided the spotlight. However, when Sustan City was flooded with South American refugees, the resulting crime wave was too much for the SPD to handle effectively. Sustan's Police Comissioner, Mayor, and City council came together to create a new project that would curb crime in Sustan, while giving the citizens a new symbol for peace and justice. With his training, powers, and background, Luke was the perfect candidate. Abilities : Luke's only superpower is his healing factor, derived from Project Leukocyte's super solider serum. Small cuts and bruises heal almost instantly, moderate injuries like a non-vital stab wound heal in minutes, serious wounds like a broken leg or a gunshot heal in days, and horrific injuries such as an amputated limb heal in years. In addition, Luke is rendered nearly immune to diseases and infections. While this healing factor makes Luke much tougher than the average person, he still may be killed if enough damage is done to him and he is nowhere near as tough as someone like Zealot or Justice. : In order to effectively deal with supers whose powers usually eclipse his own, Luke must make use of his extensive training and high end gear. Throughout his careers in the military and the police force, Luke was trained to be a combat medic, as well as a member of the Army's Special Forces and the SPD SWAT team. His skills in combat have been honed to a razor's edge and he has experience dealing with sensitive situations such as hostage-rescue and counter-terrorism. Complimenting his training, Luke has access to advanced SWAT gear purchased by the SPD. This includes items such as advanced body armor, military grade weaponry, specialist grenades and ammuniton, and armored transports. Goals : Luke is currently serving in Sustan's police department attempting to curb the rampant crime wave that has engulfed the city. He has also learned that plans for the serum were sold off to an anonymous private pharmaceudical and has made it a goal to track down the plans in order to find out if his powers are stable Trivia *Luke's blood type is O Negative. *Luke is on a no-go list for blood donorship, as the effects of his blood on other people is unknown. It's thought that the process would either cause the patient to heal much faster or the patient would be killed by Luke's incredibly strong anti-bodies. *Luke is fluent in English and Spanish, and knows some Portuguese from his grandparents. *Though born in Texas, Luke speaks in a Standard American Accent most of the time. He rarely slips back to his Texan Accent; usually when drunk. *Due to the nature of his powers, Luke has not been able to get drunk since he was altered with the serum. *In his spare time, Luke enjoys reading, playing chess, and dancing. He is very good at Tango and Flamenco. Category:Universe 1 Category:Ultimate Universe Category:Hero